You're The Only Exception
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: He wants her back, but he just has to take a risk. But, will taking this one risk lead him to depression down the road or a surprisingly bright light at the end of the tunnel?


Hey guys! So, before you read this little one-shot can you please **read the A/N below** because I do not want any reviews saying "But this will never happen," or "Why would this happen, it would never happen on the show!" Please, just enjoy You're The Only Exception...

**A/N-**This was my thoughts based on the promo, the picture of Eli wearing the necklace from twitter and everything overall. BUT, I am pretty sure this will NOT happen on the show so all I wanted to do was have fun with it and imagine! :D

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><em><strong>YOU'RE THE ONLY EXCEPTION <strong>_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Losing someone, in my opinion, is the most devastating experience you can ever go through.

I know how hard it is to live when you have guilty thoughts invading your head at every second of your day meanwhile, you're trying your hardest to move on. I know how hard it is.

But, what happens when you lose two people that meant the world to you?

Except, this time you always see her around.

She is far from dead, far from not breathing and far from not living on this earth. She can invade my thoughts by just the glance of an eye in the hallways. She has the power to control me.

So now, I'm sitting here on this bench,_** our bench.**_

"What have you got to lose?" Imogen asked me, breaking me of my thoughts.

I glanced up at her and whispered, "Nothing."

My eyes averted to the bag that held the strange necklace I would have to wear and a picture of both Clare and Julia.

This was a decision to make, a decision whether to live the way I am for the rest of my life or erase my memory of the two women who had destroyed me both physically and mentally.

"Eli, if you want to really forget them, you have to do this," she whispered innocently.

I nodded and said, "Give me a minute and then we'll go."

After two minutes of silence I whispered, "I'm scared."

"Don't be Eli," she told me while getting down on her knees in front of me and caressing my clenched fists with her tiny cold hands.

I glanced down at her as a tear shed from my eyes and I whispered, "But some of my memories with them were memories I'd want to hold on to. I don't want to forget the first time Clare and I kissed or the time that Julia and I first made love. I-I don't think I can do this."

I got up and obviously startled her slightly, "I know this might be easy for you to say_ 'do it'_ because in reality you're the one who is going to remember this at the end of the day. It'd be like having all your memories stored away in some jar in the attic."

She glanced up at me and said, "Eli, you asked me to do this for you, remember? I'm not pressuring you into this I'm just offering what I can do to help clear your mind."

When I was about to respond, my phone went off and I glanced at a text message from an unknown number.

_Eli, I know you probably erased my number from your phone book because you want to forget me permanently but please, Adam told me what you plan on doing. Please do not do anything stupid! I can't get to you right now and the only reason is because I'm stuck on the bus on my way to the end of the year party. You weren't answering when I called so I hope you get this before you do anything stupid. PLEASE DON'T DO IT! We'll lose everything we had. Come to the party and we'll talk everything out...please, I'm begging you._

_-Clare_

"We'll lose everything we had?" I repeated her words from the text as I reread it.

"Who was it?" Imogen asked and I smiled, "It was Clare."

She gripped the phone out of my hand and she said, "Eli, she's only trying to lure you back in. You can't fall for the trap!"

"What if I want to?" I asked her while harshly grabbing my phone out of her reach and back into my possession.

Imogen looked at me with a blank expression; clearly she didn't know my sick twisted mind at all. Yeah sure, maybe we agreed on some changes with the play we put on together and maybe she finished my sentences a couple of times, but, she wasn't Clare.

"I'm sorry Imogen, but, Clare is my everything and whether or not I still have feelings for her, she's more important than anything I've ever had," I whispered while walking by her and she gripped my arm in response.

"Eli please, just, re-analyze what you're doing here. You're going to go back to that party and what are you going to do? She isn't going to fall back into your arms when Jake already has his arms wrapped around her," she spoke a valid point.

She moved her hand behind my neck, ghosting her cold hands across my skin and gently racked her fingers through my hair "Don't let her break your heart again."

I gripped her hand lightly, placing it by her side and asked, "What do I have to lose, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hi, you've reached Eli's cell phone please leave a message and I probably won't get back to you because if I'm not answering my phone for you now, why would I call you back later?" I kept calling and calling to only have my hopes shut down by his sarcastic voicemail.

"Who are you calling?" Jake asked and I said, "Eli."

"Clare, not again, I told you to just let him do what he wants to do-," I cut him off and said, "Jake he wants to try to erase his memory and you think I'm just going to sit here calmly like nothing is going on!"

Jake smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Clare, you need to calm down alright? Since when do those witch craft magic things actually work?"

"They do work Jake! They do work and that's why I'm scared that he's going to just forget about me," I whispered while Jake embraced me in his arms as I cried into his chest.

The music blasted but all I heard was Eli's voice in my head, he was telling me to just forgive and forget.

Forgive what he was going to do to himself and forget what we had.

"I still love him Jake," I whispered in his ear and he nodded while rubbing my back.I cried in Jake's arms for what seemed like forever as people passed us, whispering, wondering what was going on.

But, I didn't care.

They didn't have an insane ex-boyfriend who thought clearing his mind of all his memories through some voodoo ritual Imogen found on the internet was going to make his life better.

"Turn around Clare," Jake whispered in my ear as his cool breath hit my skin.

The tears that streamed down my face had miraculously disappeared as I watched Eli bump into me but, he kept walking.

Did he go through with it?

He did.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

The second I saw him with his arms around her, I couldn't deal with it.

Why did I think that coming here would heal my pain and put my guilty thoughts to rest? Why did I even convince myself that I had a second chance with Clare? Why do I always have high hopes and then they come crashing down on the cold pavement?

I walked by her, not bothering to make eye contact because in all reality, if I looked at her then I would fall for her all over again.

"Eli!" She screamed my name out as I kept walking, not bothering to turn around.

I couldn't do this; I couldn't turn around because if I did then I would go weak at the knees for her and do anything she wanted me to do. If she told me to jump in front of a taxi outside, I would. If she told me to jump off a building, I would.

I heard aggravated tapping from heels and I immediately knew she wasn't going to give up.

"Eli!" She screamed my name out and I chose to ignore her as all the people in this party had cut off the music and cleared the way for Clare.

What was she doing?

She had Jake, the guy who swept her off her feet when I couldn't. The guy who is apparently the new "heart throb" of Degrassi. If he's such a heart throb then why does he make my heart light on fire and turn to ashes.

But, what she asked me next was not part of our silent conversation at all and she knew that those exact words would make me stop in my tracts and turn around to face her, "DID YOU ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?"

Her voice echoed through my head and those painful words had hit me like a ton of bricks.

I breathed in, closing my eyes tightly and bracing for impact.

When I turned to face her, everyone was silent around us and she had successfully grabbed everyone's undivided attention.

For a moment, I just glared at her beauty from afar and watched as her frantic tears dripped lazily on her shirt. I watched as her curls were tasseled and eyeliner ran down her face. I watched as her chest heaved up and down.

I walked towards her as everyone around us stared and I whispered, "Do you notice the way I look at you Clare? Do you notice the heart pounding pain I go through every day I see you? Do you even notice when I cry in class? Do you notice what you did to me? My life is a living hell since that night that you left me in the hospital."

Clare remained quiet as I whispered, "I came here, thinking that you still loved me, thinking that I had another chance. I should have listened to Imogen I should have erased you from my memory!"

"You know what Eli, I wouldn't care if you did because if you just waited and kept your mouth shut to let me explain then you might have had another chance," she screamed at me.

I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the party as people turned their heads, "Eli, let go," she ordered.

"Not this time Clare, not this time," I whispered while the door swung open and I slammed it shut as she backed up against the alley wall.

I glared at her and whispered, "I didn't want to have this conversation in there."

"What do you want to say Eli? Do you want to tell me how horrible of a person I am? Do you want to tell me how I ruined your life and how I will never be as amazing as Imogen? Do you want to tell me how-," I cut her off by slamming my two hands on the wall, beside her head.

Our chests touched and I whispered, "I love you Clare and you're the only person that will make me go fucking crazy. Hell, absolutely insane but the only reason I was actually thinking about doing that stupid ritual in the first place was because we aren't together."

"Why do you think that this conversation is going to change my mind about you?" She asked with a smile spreading across her face.

I smirked and whispered, "It's not a debate Clare."

She smiled while moving her hands to the sides of my face and our lips crashed for the first time in months. I breathed in her beautiful scent, I felt her tears clash with mine and I felt her tongue roam the outline of my lips.

Clare parted her lips for air and I took that as an opportunity to dart my tongue inside her warm mouth. Her tongue fought back mine as I gave up, letting her explore my mouth.

Her tongue grazed against my teeth and I smiled, pulling away.

"I love you Eli," she whispered and asked, "Can you please forgive me?"

I nodded and asked, "As long as you can forgive me?"

She whispered, "I think I can make an acception."

* * *

><p><strong>So, reviews?<strong>

**I really love reading your reviews so please send me some ;) **

I wanted to make a happy one-shot...or at least try to?

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
